


Marked

by messageredacted



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messageredacted/pseuds/messageredacted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <i>If I'm allowed to suggest a subject it would be John discovering that Sherlock has track marks on his arm, because of, you know, the alluded drug use. I can't help but think he must have them ^^ Strong friendship is preferred.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on 28 February 2011.

Sherlock is sitting on the sofa, his cheeks flushed with fever. Rings of sweat darken his shirt under each arm, but he keeps it buttoned up at neck and wrist.

“I’ll only be cold again in a minute,” Sherlock says, unmoving.

“All the better to get you out of wet clothes. Sherlock, honestly. I’m a doctor. You don’t have anything I haven’t seen before,” John says. “Take off your shirt.”

Sherlock meets his gaze and reaches up to his throat, starting to unbutton it. “The tea kettle is boiling.”

A year of living together has made John observant to the evasions of people in general and Sherlock in particular. “It can wait.”

The chest that Sherlock reveals is lean and unremarkable, certainly nothing deserving of shame. Sherlock goes slowly, obviously waiting for John to lose patience. John can feel his heart sinking with each careful button.

Sherlock shrugs the shirt off his shoulders and then sits there, the shirt hanging off his arms.

“Let me see your arms,” John says quietly.

“Don’t,” says Sherlock.

John waits. After a long moment, Sherlock frees his arms entirely from the shirt. John closes his eyes, then reopens them.

“This ends now,” he says.


End file.
